SYOC: The Perfect Storm
by seabass404
Summary: Life is normal in Camp Half-Blood. Until THEY attacked. They left our home in ruins. They killed our friends and families. And now, it's time for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. We're starting an OC story. We will be accepting 6 major characters (2 have already been chosen). Please no Apollo or Zeus. They are only six characters, so we'd like to make each a different parentage. No demi-primordial.

Try to be as descriptive as possible. There will be character development.

**OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Nickname(Optional):**

**Age(14-16):**

**Gender:**

**Hometown: **

**Ethnicity: **

**Hair color/Style:**

**Eye color/Shape:**

**Appearance/Body/Build:**

**Height:**

**Clothing/Accessories:**

**Tattoos/Piercings/Birthmarks:**

**Scars/Bruises:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Powers:**

**Weapons/Disguised as:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Personality: **

**Background:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Sexual Orientation: **

**Romance(yes or no): **

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Big Secret(everyone has one):**

**Anything else:**

We will be putting 1 of the 2 characters that have already been chosen, as an example and just so you know who 1 of the chosen are.

**Name: Sebastian Grey**

**Nickname(Optional): None**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Hometown: Shelton, Connecticut**

**Ethnicity: German-American **

**Hair color/Style: Buzz cut where there is more hair on the top then on the sides. Light Brown **

**Eye color/Shape: Light Blue eyes with a hint of grey eyes. **

**Appearance/Body/Skin Color: He has an athletic build and his skin color is a light tan. **

**Height: 5'8, average height. **

**Clothing/Accessories: Orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, a grey hoodie, with dark blue jeans. He wears running shoes. He has a quiver and a satchel. **

**Tattoos/Piercings/Birthmarks: None**

**Scars/Bruises: small scar on top lip and he has three scratch marks on his left arm from a fury. **

**Godly Parent: Apollo **

**Mortal Parent: Emma Gray ****(deceased)**

**Powers: He has normal healing magic, but he has a secret power where he could heal near-death victims by transferring the energy of other living humans to the victim. **

**Weapons/Disguised as: A Stygian Iron compound bow with Celestial bronze arrows. It is disguised as a watch.**

**Strengths: Archery, Healing, Speed**

**Weaknesses: Close Combat, Sword fighting, **

**Fatal Flaw: Excessive Personal Loyalty**

**Personality: He is selfless and compassionate. He puts the lives of others in front of his and he would do anything to save that persons life. He is very quite and only talks when he needs to. He is shy yet very nice and gentle (at least when it comes to humans.) He is considered one of the smartest besides children of Athena. He is one of the best when it comes to medicine. He does not expect attention and is easygoing. He is very trusting and is a realist. **

**Background: He was raised by his mother, who was a doctor. However, she was murdered and he was sent to live with his grandfather, who is a clear-sighted mortal. When Sebastian was attacked by a hellhound, his grandfather took him to Camp Half-Blood. He spends most of his time doing archery or in the infirmary. He has been on one quest, which they succeeded. **

**Likes: Reading, Archery **

**Dislikes: Peaches, sword training**

**Sexual Orientation: Straight**

**Romance: Yes**

**Friends: Daniel Bou, Children of Athena**

**Enemies: No one, he's on everyone's good side**

**Big Secret: His secret healing power, which no one knows about**

**Anything else: NADA**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO or HOO.**

Alright thats it guys. GOOD LUCK :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everybody for submitting your characters. They were all awesome and this was one of the hardest decisions I have made. So here they are. Also on the bottom I will be writing a few facts about each character so you guys get to know them better before the story.

Main Characters

Daniel Jones- Tyche

Sebastian Grey- Apollo

Damian Bou- Zeus

Karissa Auditore- Hades

Prudence Sanders- Hades

Sarah Hart- Hecate

Minor Characters

Alice Shizen- Demeter

Arinkai Red Shankle- Hephaestus

Character facts

Daniel Jones- Daniel Jones is a funny and witty guy. Who tends to not think twice about his actions leading to some "complications" but his wittiness and his luck has helped him pull through. He is obsessed with lucky charms, and practical jokes which drives people crazy but at the end everyone knows he just joking.

Sebastian Grey- Sebastian Grey is a very nice, selfless and compassionate guy. He is very quiet and gentle. This leads him to only really talks when he needs to or to comfort someone. He acts as the teams Healer and does a very good job at it because his wide range of medical skills, powers and equipment. He is very patient and won't give up on the wounded no matter how helpless they are.

Damian Bou- Damien Bou is a very determined and motivated demigod. He acts as the team leader. He is always improving and training. This is a coping mechanism for his rather low self of steam. He often keeps people out of his personal life because he is afraid history will repeat itself and he will once again be mistreated. This causes him to isolate himself which bottles up his feeling. This is how he got is temper and his anger which helps him in battle.

Karissa Auditore- Karissa Auditore is a free spirit. She is very blunt and says what's on her mind no matter how mean of hurtful. She is very intelligent especially street smarts. Unlike her friends she is a good liar and is so sincere about her lies that people still believe her after all this time. She also holds really bad judges and is quiet stubborn.

Prudence Sanders- Prudence Sanders is very antisocial. Some would say socially impaired. This causes her to usually stay alone. Sadly because of lack of social skills people tend to think of her as shady. She is also really impatient.

Sarah Hart- Sarah Heart is nice funny and easy to get along with girl. She is determined to succeed and she is fiercely loyal to her friends. She is also very lonely being a hunter of Artemis has taken a toll on her. It has caused her to be a hopeless romantic who just wants to find someone who loves her. This led to her love for romance novels and looking at the stars. If only someone can look at the stars with her.


End file.
